Flores muertas
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8?]Ella era una flor a la cual simplemente había que dejar crecer a su antojo, no se atrevió jamás a arrancarla, dejarla en un florero hasta que muriese.[Advertencia: crack/Mención Mishiro]


Hola, hola. Meses sin publicar, no sabría decir si este fic es o no es para el tan querido Proyecto 1-8, estaba escuchando la canción que da nombre a este fic y bueno, sólo salió. Creo que a Mimi la he emparejado con cada elegido que haya sido posible.

En fin, no doy más lata y los dejo con el fic. Besos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flores Muertas<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus labios tenían aún el sabor al té con lavanda y jazmín que compartían en aquella ocasión. Los años pudieron haber transcurrido con su cruel paso, pero el sabor seguía vivo en su propia boca, vivo como todo en él y a su alrededor, salvo aquellas flores marchitas que jamás le llevó.

Ya había desistido en cambiarles el agua todos los días. Las flores descansaban muertas y casi ya sin pétalos desde hace tanto en aquel florero seco…

« — »

Siempre fue un hombre recto, _un abogado honesto_ como lo llamaban los amigos, nunca fue capaz de mentir, siempre procuró lo mejor dentro de su matrimonio e intentó inculcarle los mejores valores y enseñanzas a su hija, por quién —asegura— habría dado la vida. Pero aún así el matrimonio se vino abajo antes de siquiera llegar a los seis años y se vio solo de pronto, criando a una pequeña de cuatro años que nunca llegó a comprender porqué mamá los había dejado.

«Mamá está muerta» fue su primera —y hasta ahora más grande— mentira, ¿decirle a una niña que su mujer los había cambiado por un hombre quince años mayor que él? Lo calificó como una mentira piadosa; ella nunca sabría de su madre.

Claro que fue _una muerte simbólica_, incluso ella a su corta edad pudo comprenderlo; _mamá está muerta, pero en nuestras vidas._

Iori nunca le explicó en detalle aquello, tampoco hizo falta hacerlo; Hiroha era una niña inteligente. Para él su ex esposa había pasado a ser simplemente un fantasma del que nunca es grato hablar.

Nunca tocaron realmente el tema, Hiroha parecía feliz; papá era capaz de amarla en el lugar que dos personas debieron ocupar en ello.

Siempre fue un hombre _correcto_, hasta que se _la encontró_ una noche de otoño.

« — »

Leer ya resultaba complicado, básicamente porque su vista estaba peor cada día, Hiroha consideró que la solución más simple era el comprar un aparato que leía todo por él; libros digitales, noticias, el correo electrónico, los mensajes de texto…

Hiroha, el yerno y los niños ya no tan niños lo visitaban todos los fines de semana, al menos su hija siempre estaba agradecida de la crianza que le dio, nunca se volvió a casar, así que siempre fueron ellos dos hasta que la niña decidió que era hora de volar y dejar el nido paterno para realizar su propia vida.

Se levantó del sofá y todo en su cuerpo pareció crujir como madera seca, buscó el bastón que siempre conservaba a su lado y se acercó al aparador cuidadosamente arreglado por ella, todo en su armonioso lugar salvo aquel florero con flores marchitas, los pétalos resecos iban a parar a un plato de porcelana colocado estratégicamente bajo la base del jarrón de cristal.

¿Cuántos años llevaban ya allí aquellas flores muertas? ¿Cinco años? ¿Diez? ¿Tantos años que ya no podía contarlos?

Su memoria también comenzaba a fallarle, confundía los nombres de sus nietos, a veces a su hija la llamaba por el nombre de su madre, olvidaba a qué había ido hasta la cocina, las fechas de pago de las facturas… _La vejez siempre llega de un modo cruel_, pensaba cuando la cabeza estaba bien fresca y racional, usualmente cerca del mediodía.

« — »

«La gente se divorcia todos los días, es más, hay más divorcios que matrimonios en una media de cualquier día que cojas al azar», le había dicho a modo de consuelo uno de sus compañeros del bufet de abogados de aquella ciudad. Iori no pensaba en eso, ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada que lo acercara a su ex esposa, su hija podría conservar el cincuenta por ciento de la información genética de aquella mujer, ¡pero era lo de menos! Desde ahora Hiroha era sólo suya, el juez de familia había determinado que el mejor tutor para la niña era él, además que ella simplemente se había desligado de la custodia y creía que enviando una pensión mensual el asunto estaría resuelto.

Sólo por ese sábado Miyako y Ken le ofrecieron cuidar a la pequeña para que pudiera salir a distraerse un rato, Iori aceptó a regañadientes —y tras que la misma niña le rogara salir— y de pronto se vio sentado en la barra de un bar en donde una chica, presuntamente extranjera, cantaba una tonada triste con voz todavía más triste.

—_Take me down little Susie, take me down_… —cantaba en el fondo la voz justo cuando ella se sentó a su lado, pidiendo en aquella dulce voz una cubata.

El sólo había bebido en sorbos breves sake, ignorando todo a su alrededor, con las esmeraldas clavadas en el contenido de su vaso. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y la vio a su lado, con el cabello suelto y a contraluz no se notaban claramente las finas líneas de expresión. Así de cerca podía sentir su aroma a Chanel Nº 5 y podía ver la sortija en su mano izquierda.

«Habrá peleado con su esposo…» pensó para sus adentros mientras ella extendía la mano para recibir su trago y darle un largo sorbo.

—Hola —murmuró ella apenas sus ojos se encontraron.

—_And I won't forget to put roses on your grave_ —cantó otra vez la voz tras de ellos.

—¿Conoces la canción? —Mimi interrogó, Iori negó suavemente—. Es una de The Rolling Stones o de Guns 'N Roses, la verdad es que no estoy segura, la conocí hace años por un _cover_…

Mimi tenía cosas que no deseaba decir y por eso había desviado la charla incluso antes de que él hubiera dicho nada. La comprendía perfectamente, él también eludía todo en cuanto a su divorcio. Hablar de la música que ninguno de los dos escuchaba resultó casi terapéutico.

—Sabes… la canción él se la dedica a una chica a la que amó mucho, ella le hizo daño en todas las formas posibles, pero él la ama, aunque sabe que intentará reemplazarla con otras hasta que el dolor se transforme en no más que una pequeña molestia —la cuarta cubata comenzaba a surtir sus efectos, la castaña comenzaba a hablar en una octava menos y arrastrando las palabras con algo de dificultad.

—¿En serio? —Iori había dejado de beber, simplemente se limitaba a darle vueltas al licor que no volvió a llevarse a los labios.

—No, me lo estoy inventando, yo no escucho estas cosas tan tristes —y rió con tanta tristeza que el castaño no pudo evitar suspirar entrecortadamente—. Dudo que _Little Susie_ haya sido una chica tan mala, simplemente ella no era lo que él necesitaba… nadie puede salvar a nadie, Iori, nadie.

En sus palabras había tal verdad arrolladora y despechada que no pudo objetar nada en contra. Necesitó empapar su garganta con algo, pues repentinamente la sentía especialmente seca. Se llevó su trago a los labios y bebió el sake de un trago.

No necesitó de ninguna explicación para saber que el matrimonio de Mimi andaba, como mínimo, mal.

« — »

—Abuelo, llevas como una hora escuchando la misma canción —observó el más joven de sus nietos, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina—. No sabía que te gustaba esta música…

—_No me gusta_, de hecho, sólo sentí la necesidad de ponerla —se sinceró el ahora canoso, sentándose con dificultad frente al joven de diecinueve años—. Siempre quise que ella me llevara flores muertas, pero al final deberé hacerlo yo. Hace años, desde antes que nacieras y que tu madre dejara la casa, he querido enviárselas.

—¿A la abuela?

Iori negó. Desde que su ex mujer falleciera en un robo, dos semanas antes de la licenciatura de su hija, no había vuelto a pensar en ella. Hiroha no quiso ir al funeral, él fue sólo por cortesía, llevándole un ramo de hortensias, las únicas flores que le llevó. Su hija nunca visitó la tumba de la mujer que le dio la vida.

El joven no comprendió del todo sus palabras, tampoco las procesó, los ojos verdes del anciano se perdieron en algún punto durante varios minutos. Ella había muerto hace unos diez años tras una enfermedad que no pudo combatir. Murió feliz y tranquila, eso sí, él lo sabe bien.

—¿Nunca la has ido a visitar? —volvió a preguntar el joven.

—No tengo nada que hacer allí, lo nuestro nunca fue serio, ella era de otro y yo estaba irremediablemente solo, lo nuestro sólo pasó porque la situación se dio, pero si pudiera volver atrás, me hubiera no gustado meterme en su vida, aunque a final de cuentas la terminé ayudando.

Apagó el reproductor de música y volvió a ponerse de pie para preparar té, durante el verano su nieto solía quedarse al menos una semana con él y le facilitaba un poco las cosas el contar con su asistencia, pero odiaba cómo le quedaba siempre el té (nunca hierves lo suficientemente bien el agua, así que las hojas no alcanzan a abrirse, desperdiciándose su sabor), así que se aseguraba de prepararlo por sí mismo.

Ella tampoco sabía preparar bien cualquier té que no fuese negro.

Pudo haber olvidado muchas cosas con el pasar del tiempo, pero jamás el cómo preparar un buen té.

« — »

Miró la bolsa de papel con hojas de té verde, pétalos de jazmín y lavanda entre sus manos, ella se la había dado minutos atrás, en agradecimiento. La castaña estaba sentada frente a él, con mirada avergonzada y las mejillas ligeramente rojas, no por sangre, sólo era el rubor que ocupaba para tapar las líneas de expresión. De todos modos no funcionaba, nunca funcionaba, pero tampoco nunca se lo dijo, sería cruel incluso para alguien como él, sobre todo para él. Aceptó y se fue a la cocina a preparar la infusión que compartieron esa tarde.

La primera vez que se besaron estaban por abordar el tema que dejaron inconcluso en el bar. Después del beso, desde luego, ninguno fue capaz de hablarlo otra vez. Hiroha estaba de viaje con su abuela y Eiji —el hijo de Mimi— se encontraba con su padre. Mimi ya no llevaba la sortija.

—No sé si quiero divorciarme —suspiró descansando a su lado, cubriendo su pecho con pudor.

—¿Realmente le quieres? —Preguntó Iori sin rodeos, sin mirarla, con la vista clavada en el techo blanco de su habitación—. Ignorando que te has acostado conmigo porque así lo quisimos.

—¿Quieres la mentira piadosa o la verdad cruda? —Interrogó de vuelta ella, mirándole de soslayo.

—La verdad, supongo —se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

Mimi guardó silencio, aquella respuesta muda era lo más elocuente que podía dar al respecto. Él mismo la ayudó después con los trámites del divorcio. Mimi aseguró que fue la decisión más sabia y racional que pudo haber tomado, Iori sólo se limitó a asentir sin alegría ni amargura.

¿La quiso? ¿Realmente la quiso?

« — »

—¿Quisiste a alguien además de mamá? —Preguntó de pronto su hija, sin mirarle, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ya prácticamente calva, recostada a su lado en la cama del hospital.

Iori simplemente la miró a través de su vista ya nublada por las cataratas. Se encogió de hombros sin decirle nada, apoyando la sien contra el hombro de su mujercita.

Hace dos días había caído al hospital debido a unas dolencias atribuibles a la edad. Hiroha, ya con las primeras canas en los cabellos castaños, no se despegaba de su lado. Hiroha nunca lo había dejado solo, agradeció en silencio de tenerla a su lado, simplemente se quedó pensativo apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

¿La quiso?

—No lo sé, tampoco me di el tiempo de averiguarlo —cerró los ojos con cansancio, tomando la mano de su unigénita, acariciando ésta con tranquilidad—. Tuve un par de novias, pero hasta allí.

No volvieron a hablar al respecto, Iori se sentía demasiado cansado como para siquiera estar despierto. Cuando despertó un poco de su sopor, le pidió a su hija que si no había nada más que hacer, simplemente lo llevasen a casa. Ella asintió, con el corazón en un puño, podrían ser los últimos días.

Seguramente su familia tiraría aquellas flores mientras él estaba en el hospital, quizá las dejarían en su lugar, ¿quién sabe?

« — »

Seguía con la vista perdida en alguna parte de la habitación del hotel, ella le daba la espalda, pero a ratos volteaba sobre sí misma para acercarse con expresión curiosa, el largo y ondulado cabello le hacía cosquillas en la piel de los hombros y del pecho. Mimi era ruidosa, pero mientras lo hacían solía limitarse simplemente a gemir en voz baja, perfectamente ahogada con aquella misma canción en diferentes versiones.

No le gustaba escucharla hablar durante el acto sexual, tampoco mirarla a los ojos, la culpa y su sentido del deber eran todavía más mordaces.

Esta vez decidió voltearse él también y mirarla a los ojos unos momentos, posando su mano sobre su mejilla y dándole una caricia. La miró con algo similar al cariño.

—¿Me quieres? —susurró ella, casi evitando el contacto visual.

—No —sinceró, sin dejar de acariciarla—, pero siento algo, no estoy seguro de qué, pero no quedo indiferente a ti, Mimi.

Mimi se apoyó en su hombro, suspirando pesadamente. La diestra de Iori comenzó a recorrer su espalda con parsimonia, había vuelto a mirar al techo.

Sí, la quería, la quería tanto como para dejarla ir, la quería tanto como para no arrastrarla con él a esa caótica calma que siempre lo envolvió, porque ella era una flor a la cual simplemente había que dejar crecer a su antojo, no se atrevió jamás a arrancarla, dejarla en un florero hasta que muriese.

Le dedicó el único "te quiero" que hubo dicho en esa extraña relación esa misma noche, mientras dormía aún apegada a su cuerpo, besándole la frente y abrazándola un poco más contra su cuerpo, mientras la canción seguía resonando a menor volumen en el estéreo.

Cariñosamente la había apodado _Little Susie_, como la chica a la cual estaba dedicada esa tonada triste. Iori no sabía ser cariñoso, de todas formas, así que Mimi siempre agradeció los pequeños gestos.

Aquella relación sin nombre, de alguna forma, la llevó con Koushirou, Iori no protestó cuando se terminó antes de siquiera comenzar a tomar forma, es más, él mismo gestionó el asunto legal de la boda y le dio sus mejores deseos.

La quiso tanto como para dejarla ir con alguien que sí pudiera dejar crecer libremente a la flor.

« — »

—Una vez le llevé flores, ella dijo que le llevé flores muertas, recién muertas, pero que seguían estando muertas. De todas formas, las colocó en agua —relató al día siguiente, cuando su nieto le asistía después del desalentador diagnóstico del médico.

Su nieto simplemente asintió, comprendía vagamente a qué se refería su abuelo, aunque también quiso atribuirlo a un delirio próximo al deceso.

—Antes de morir ella, le prometí llevarle flores cuando estuviera bajo tierra, pero lo olvidé, lo olvidé deliberadamente —continuó, el joven solo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? ¿Puedes ir al cementerio y dejarle una maceta con rosas? No un ramo, una maceta… quiero que tenga flores que siempre estén vivas, pero yo dudo poder ir a dejárselas.

Su nieto simplemente asintió a su solicitud, terminando por cambiarle el pijama.

No alcanzó a volver a casa, esa misma noche, su corazón finalmente dejó de latir. Se fue en paz porque confiaba plenamente en que su último deseo sería concedido y la tumba de ella tendría una maceta con preciosas rosas blancas, el mismo color de las que compró y dejó morir.

Simbólicamente el joven dejó las flores marchitas a un lado de la maceta y, tras eso, se fue.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme, criaturitas de Dios. Se les quiere un montonazo.<p>

**Carrie**


End file.
